The present invention relates to a class AB amplifier and to a distortion corrector which is associated therewith for obtaining linear amplification and, in particular, linear power amplification for television signals.
It is well known, for example, that amplification of a wave modulated by an assymetric spectrum in the image channel and, the common amplification of sound and image in the same channel, require linear amplifiers. It seems therefore necessary to use class A or class B amplifiers, but considerations of efficiency and feasibility prevent power linear amplification from being obtained in this way. Such amplification is therefore provided in class AB.
Power linear amplification, such as has been practiced up until now, has poor linearity for weak signals. This is due, as will be shown further on, to a well established prejudice.